Six Words, Ten Wildcats
by digigirl02
Summary: Six words that say it all. Small snippets on various HSM characters.
1. Troy Bolton

Six Words, Ten Wildcats

A/N Based on the six word challange I saw on the Harry Potter board. I do not own HSM.

Troy Bolton

Following your heart is always best.


	2. Gabriella Montez

Gabriella Montez

True love is worth the risk.


	3. Sharpay Evans

Sharpay Evans

Even the "Ice Princess," deserves love.

A/N-Do you love it hate it? Reviews Are Appeciated.


	4. Ryan Evans

Ryan Evans

Dancing has always be his escape.


	5. Chad Danforth

Chad Danforth

Circumstances change, but true friendship remains.


	6. Taylor McKessie

Taylor McKessie

Love and Logic don't always match.


	7. Kelsi Nielsen

Kelsi Nielsen

Music is her way of life.


	8. Zeke Baylor

Zeke Baylor

Baking his way into her heart.


	9. Jason Cross

Jason Cross

Not as dense as some believe.


	10. Martha Cox

Martha Cox

Dancing is sometimes better then books.


	11. Jimmie Zora

Jimmie(The Rocketman) Zora

Basketball and Theatre are his passions


	12. Donnie Dion

Donnie Dion

The Next Generation's right hand man.


	13. Tiara Gold

Tiara Gold

Not all things Gold will shine.


	14. Jack Bolton

Jack Bolton

Sometimes you need to let go.


	15. Ms Darbus

Ms. Darbus

Her students are like her children.


	16. Troyella

Troyella

Opposites Attracting by love for music.


	17. Chaylor

Chaylor

Golden couple's best friend in love


	18. Rypay

Rypay

A simple bond that last forever.


	19. Zekepay

Zekepay

For cookies can melt any heart.


	20. Ryelsi

Ryelsi

No longer hiding underneath their hats.

A/N- This concludes this set of snippets. A big thanks to all who have read or reviewed this story. I also want to thank those who either favored this or put in on their story alert list. I appreciated it, and also want to announce that I am now taking requests.


	21. Troypay

Troypay

Sharpay always gets what she wants.

A/N Requested by XGuiltyXPleasure.


	22. Ryella

Ryella

Giving him a chance to shine.

A/N Requested by XGuiltyXPleasure.


	23. Chadella

Chadella

Connecting through their bond with Troy.

A/N Requested by XGuiltyXPleasure.


	24. Chadpay

Chadpay

College will never be the same.

A/N Requested by XGuiltyXPleasure.


	25. Jelsi

Jelsi

He free thrown into her heart.


	26. Jartha

Jartha

Seeing the beauty within each other.


	27. RyMar

RyMar

Connecting through their love for dancing.


	28. Wiley The Wildcat Mascot

Wiley The Wildcat Mascot

Bringing school pride to another level.


	29. Mr Fulton

Mr. Fulton

Secretly amused by his employer's children.


	30. The Sharpetts

The Sharpetts

Secretly wishing that they were her.


	31. Trelsi

Trelsi

She will always be his playmaker.


	32. Mrs Montez

Mrs. Montez

Her daughter has found Mr. Right.


	33. Vance Evans

Vance Evans

Wrapped around his little girl's finger.


	34. Darby Evans

Darby Evans

Ryan will always be her ducky.


	35. The Bolton Family

The Bolton family

Basketball isn't the family's only love.


	36. The Evans Family

The Evans family

The most fabulous family in town.


	37. Lava Springs

Lava Springs

Bring fun to the country club.


	38. Boi

Boi

He is more then Sharpay's pet.


	39. Traylor

Traylor

Secret crushes never to be revealed.

Requested by MermaidRam85


	40. Rylor

Rylor

Maybe their friendship can became more.

Requested by MermaidRam85


	41. Tyran

Tryan

They aren't so different after all.

A/N- On some of these pairing I may have spelt their ship name wrong. So if I do, please tell me and I will be glad to change it.


	42. Chyran

Chyan

Not just their best friend's lackeys.


	43. Choy

Choy

Best friends that are like brothers.


	44. Gabpay

Gabpay

Proving that rivals can became friends.


	45. GabriellaTaylor

Gabriella/Taylor

Bonding over books and basketball players.


	46. Kelpay

Kelpay

Always changing her song for her.


	47. BoltonDarbus

Bolton/Darbus

Connecting through their love for teaching.


	48. ChadKelsi

Chad/Kelsi

She is his favorite small person.


	49. Jaypay

Jaypay

He isn't just some dumb jock.


	50. Zelsi

Zelsi

Admiring the Evans twins from afar.


	51. Rocketpay

Rockpay

Filling Troy's place in her heart.


	52. SharpayTiara

Sharpay/Tiara

She can't stand the other girl.


	53. JasonZeke

Jason/Zeke

They aren't just the team's extras.


	54. West High

West High

The knights will make their comeback.


	55. East High

East High

Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat.


End file.
